the epic lives of half bloods
by bob the unicon with a mustache
Summary: ivy and jessie are the bestest friends but one day the oddest thing happens in detetention their evil teacher terrorizing them daily. soon they are whisked off to a magical camp where they are offered a quest to save a camper,and to survive.


_**Detention**_

_*Jessie*_

It all started in detention on the last day of school…. crappy place, but that's where it all started. Detention. I and Ivy were there with this stalker kid, Bruce. He's always ways near us, but he's real nice. The detention teacher was Mrs. Ascunce, the devil herself. She treated all the other kids normally but I and Bianca got treated like rats who had pooped on her hair (we really did want to, though). She always found a way to torture us, especially with writing. Since we were ADHD, she liked to torture us even more.

First let me describe Ivy: her name isn't actually Ivy. Her full name is Penelope Ivory Benoit …. But of course, you call her by her first name and she hurts you. She's half Italian from her dad's side; her mom left them right after her birth. She was really rich, and she didn't leave anything. We only have the same eyes: dark brown…. Sometimes. For the awkwardest reason, her eyes change color which give people even more reason to think we're freaks and hate on us. We were both tan but she was lighter than me; I looked like a Latin person because I was and I tanned a lot at the beach. Her hair looked like burned peanut color and it was up to her mid back with curls on the end. I on the other hand, have ebony black hair and it was supremely straight except when it feels like rebelling on me and gets wavy. We both have a thing for rebellion, but we sort of pulled off the girly thing. Like Ivy, we were both missing a parent. She was missing her mom, I was missing my dad. My dad when he left me, he left a pearl wristlet; my only memory of him. Ivy was a bit more complicated to explain. And just because she was my best friend, doesn't mean she told me everything from her life. At least I had an explanation for him leaving me; he was in the navy or so my mom told. When I was three months old, his ship sank and he was never found.

Mrs. Ascunce had called us to put the books in boxes. Ivy had already started the books that had been in a little room. For me, this was really bad. I'm claustrophobic. My bracelet jiggled on my arm slowly but started shaking faster by the second…

"I won't bite, '' the She-Devil purred with the sarcastic look she always had on her face.

''3:05! Yes only 25 minutes to leave! "I reminded myself. I dragged myself to the small room.

Then I heard Ivy say, "Jessie, come quick! This is awesome!" I began to walk faster then something stopped me.

''How can putting books into boxes be fun?" I thought about it for a moment before I completely reacted to it. "Wait… Ivy hates doing things for other people! _Especially_ teachers!" As soon as I said that, I heard an ear piercing scream that made me drop the box of books I was carrying. And that scream came from nobody else but Ivy. Something in the back of my brain advised to just leave, but I was already at the door. I slowly turned the knob but a deep female voice stopped me. It was Mrs. Ascunce.

"Look, I will eat you and your other half blood friend. '' Or… you can leave the girl and you can leave unharmed and join the dark side!"

"What are half-bloods?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence. "Never mind, just join our side and you will be rewarded greatly."

"Do you have cookies?" I asked pleadingly.

"Wanna find out?" she grinned this crazy-ass grin that made me wanna join and eat cookies.

**AND THAT IS ZEE END FOR NOW! :D **

**Written by : lisalilly3 & DreamDiAngelo-iLoveInsanity**

_This is Dream: mmkay children who read me story, read this one too. Me and a friend write it together :D & Ivy is a character that will most possibly appear in other stories. Mmkay, peace out children ! :D_

_~ Andrea(:_

_**Lisalilly3:I love the pjo series I some of the stories are based on real people in school. But Mrs. Ascunce freaky lady? Just a last name me & zee other writer hate :D please don't go hatin on our magic rainbow brain farts hehehe **_


End file.
